


The boy from the sketches

by Vaneisapotato1



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: I can't think of tags, Keith is an artist I don't care what season 7 says, Klance au, M/M, Modern AU, OOC maybe, Oh wait, art school au, college au??, first fic, klance, nah, pining lance, probably, season 7 sucked, there you go, watercolor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaneisapotato1/pseuds/Vaneisapotato1
Summary: Lance is an artist in an art school, lately, there's been one specific boy among his sketches. With dark violet eyes and dark jet black hair.He thought he was just a boy he created in his dreams, but then a new boy appears in the neighborhood.The boy from the sketches.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, were suppose to draw the vase on the table. . ." The boy with the orange headband nudged at the thinner one, who looked up o face him, realizing what he had been drawing, neglecting his work. 

The drawing was a boy, his eyes were staring at the corner of the paper. He had a small smile tugging at his lips, with an oversized hoodie tied around his waist.

"Sorry Hunk. . .just got a little carried away with this sketch I was working on. ." The boy scratched his head, proud of his little doodle.

"Who is that anyways? You've drawn him a lot recently" Hunk, as the bigger boy was called, asked.

"I don't know. . . I was just daydreaming, and this guy just happened to keep appearing. ."

The teacher clapped her hands together as she walked around the room, "I hope everyone's drawings are coming out smoothly," she walked by their tables, "I see you got a little distracted there Lance, tell me, who is this pretty boy that you've been drawing?"

Lance, looked back at his drawing, imagining how the sketch would look if it were a real person. He felt heat crawl slowly up his neck, the thought of a character he had made up being a real person was pretty foolish, considering the boy looked flawless, surely someone like that couldn't exist. 

"He's just a character I thought of ma'am, he's not actually real," Lance responded finally, "I'll get to the assignment right away."

The teacher nodded her head, "Very good picture, but assignments first."

The teacher walked off to watch other students work, and Lance felt some sort of weight being lifted off his shoulders, it was oddly comfortable. 

Lance just drew a vase quietly. 

–

"Nice piece you have Hunk, I love the colors you're using," Lance broke the silence with some small talk after a while, "Do you mind if I borrow your watercolors? My sister wanted to use them for a project, so I let her use them."

Hunk opened his bag, "Sure, It was Mikaela, right? She's quite the artist, I wonder why she didn't take art." He handed Lance a small box containing a watercolor brush and the watercolor paint. 

"She said she'd rather be a lawyer, she said drawing his more of a hobby." Lance shrugged, getting up, "Let me get a cup of water really quick."

–

Lance successfully finished his vase drawing, the teacher hadn't expected him to water color it, especially with the little time they had left, but he stayed in after class, just to finish it. 

"That's dedication son." The teacher smiled as Lance handed the artwork in to her, "You're a fast one."

Lance shrugged, "I guess, I don't really know how to explain it," lance looked at the teacher, "I should get going, Hunks probably waiting out in the front. ." 

"Of course Lance, have a great day." The teacher added his drawing to the rest of the classes stack.

"Bye Ms. Wallabanger." Lance waved, as he made his way of of the classroom and out into the small corridors. 

The art school that Lance and Hunk attended was a relatively small one, The School of arts and Enterprise, which wasn't far from where the neighborhood Lance and Hunk both lived in. 

As expected, Hunk was sitting on the steps of the school entrance, most likely waiting on Lance, hoping they wouldn't miss the bus. 

"C'mon Hunk," Lance stood next to Hunk, "Let's get going."

–

Hunk and Lance sat payed for their bus ride, and were currently sitting on two seats opposite from each other, so they just decided to text each other. 

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: This sucks. 

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: Elaborate.

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: I let my younger cousins use use my micron pens, they managed to break open three and dry the other two out :(, I won't be able to get new ones till next month

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: I have like,, two extra ones,

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: Sizes??

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: 0.5 and 1.0

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: You think I could borrow them for now??

Before Lance had a chance to respond, the bus made a dry stop, making him look up from his phone. They weren't on the right stop, but people were boarding the bus. 

He didn't pay attention to who was getting on, but the man next to him had left, and was replaced by someone else. He didn't bother paying attention to them. 

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: dude.

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: didn't you say that your sketch was just a character you made up?

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: ?

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: Yeah why?

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: he's 

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: the guy

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: :O

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: what are you talking about hunk? You're making zero sense

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: look up from your phone you idiot

Lance looked away from his screen, confused. It wasn't until he looked next to him that he realized what Hunk meant. 

He had the same soft black hair, pale face that Lance had always imagined, light freckles on his arms, he was just on his phone, texting someone. 

Lance choked on his breath, he slid over to the window side all the way, honestly a little bit afraid. 

The sudden weird action made the boy turn Lances way, just for a split second, they locked eyes. 

He had the same dark violet eyes as in all of Lances dreams, a dark stormy curiosity swirled in them.

The boy guided his eyes back to his screen, not saying a word. 

Lance opened his texts, typing desperately.

ʟᴀɴᴄᴇʏ ʟᴀɴᴄᴇ: dude sksjsjsksjsksjs

ʜᴜɴᴋʏ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ: duuddeee


	2. Chinese food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on a chapter,, it feels longer than the last one.

Flashback to a week Earlier   
-

Lance McClain grabbed one of his old copic markers, they were already drying out, so he decided that he’d just hurry up the process. He uncapped the marker, revealing the used, tip, which was a dark violet colour.

Biting the inside of his mouth, he began colouring what looked like an eye. He reached for a white marker and started highlighting it out.

“Who is that?” He heard his ten year old brother say to him from the back of his shoulder. Lance put down his markers.

“It’s just this character I made up.” Lance said, turning his whole body around, revealing the small boy who was wearing his pajamas, as it was still early on a Sunday.

“What's his name?” Lances brother asked, “He is a boy right?”

Lance brought his sketchbook and looked at it. It was a boy, he didn't actually have a name, he was just someone in Lances head. 

“He's a boy, he just doesn't have a name yet.” Lance looked into the brown eyes of his brother, “I don't know what name would suit him.” 

“How about Jeremy?” The boy said, leaning up to Lances desk, studying all the pens, markers, and pencils. 

“Seems to cheerful. . .” Lance scratched his chin, “Something a little bit more. . . grizzled. .”

The boy squinted his eyes, thinking very carefully, “James?” 

“James sounds like some bully that tried to reconcile.” 

“Then let's name him Keith.”

Lance paused to think, and looked at his drawing. Keith. It kinda suited the figure. 

“That one’s debatable.” 

“Lance! Mateo!” Lance's mom yelled in a light Spanish accent, “Come down stairs, I made breakfast! Call your other siblings!” 

Mateo and Lance both looked at each other.

“You wake the twins–” They both started, “I’m waking up Daniela and Mikaela!” They interrupted one another.

Sighing, Lance gave Mateo a smile.

“I'll wake the twins, you take the others.” He said, standing up and rushing out the door, “Last one downstairs is a rotten tamale!” 

Mateos eyes widened as he gave a grin, he rushed on after his older brother. 

-

“How have you been doing in school mijo?” Lance's mom asked him as he was washing the dirty plates after everyone had eaten breakfast, “When will you make us a new portrait to hang above the fire? It's been a while since we got one of those.”

Lance dried a dish as he chuckled, “Mama, the last time I made one of those was like, in third grade.”

“Exactly Mijo.” She took the plate from Lance’s hand and put it away in the cabinet.

Lance kept that thought as he silently continued washing the rest of the dishes. 

-

Present day

Lance pressed the stop button uncontrollably when they met the bus stop where he and Hunk lived, he stood up and respectfully got out of the bus in a hurry, Hunk trying to catch up from behind him. 

Hunk was the first to speak when their feet hit the pavement. 

“Dude, did you see that guy?” Hunk asked Lance, who still seemed to be in a trance.

“That's not possible, he just looks a lot like my drawing, it can't be, he's only made up-”

Hunk grabbed ahold of Lances shoulders, “Calm down Lance, you're ranting.”

Lance took a breath, “You’re right. .”

The bus had already left, but Lance could still feel the ghostly presence of it. Lance remembered the dark violet eyes, the ones that seemed to pierce through his soul and far beyond. 

“You're probably right Hunk. .there had to be at least someone in the entire world who looked exactly like someone I’d seen in a dream. .he just happened to be here. Sitting next to me, on a bus.”

“Let's just head home, it's getting late, my mom will kill me if I don't make it home in time for supper.” Hunk pulled Lance forward, and so they began walking.

-

Lance stood on his doorstep, watching as Hunk walked across the street, going into his own house.

“Bye Hunk! See ya later!” Lance cupped his face, producing as much sound as he could. 

“Bye Lance!” Hunk yelled back. 

Lance watched as Hunk went inside safely before he fumbled with his keys, and unlocked his door.

Something felt off when he walked inside, mainly because it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lance shrugged off the quite awkward feeling and walked into the kitchen, setting his bag on one of their barstools. 

Opening the fridge, he found a note stuck on a box of leftover Chinese food that lance was actually going to eat. 

To Lance  
I'm taking the twins for a doctors appointment, your papa came home early and took Daniela shopping, and Mikaela went to the public library. Mateo had soccer practice, so the house will be empty.

Love, Mama <3

Ps. Don't eat all the cookies from their jar.

Lance took the note off and got his box of food, grabbing a fork and sitting on the bar table, which no one actually held wine at. 

Lance began eating it cold, because honestly, it was better off cold, and he didn't really want to microwave it anyways.

Lances mind kept drifting off to the boy on the bus, he sighed at out his head down. 

“There is no way,” Lance told himself, “that was a coincidence.”

After eating his leftovers, which he hardly even ate from, he shoved it back into the fridge and went to brush his teeth. Then he went up to his room. 

He placed his bag on his desk, feeling to tired to draw. Instead, he just took off his jacket, kicked off his shoes, and slipped into bed, maybe just for a nap. 

A fifthteen minute nap wouldn't hurt anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a (short) nightmare. He also gets a mood bracelet. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned how to use use more stuff on ao3. :D

_“Lance!” The unknown voice echoed through Lances head, he was a bit frightened, it was the same voice, the same voice that belonged to him._

_The boy from the sketches._

_The boy from the bus._

_Lance squinted his eyes, there was only darkness, it felt suffocating._  
  
“Who's there!!?” Lance yelled with all his might, he felt anxious, his hands were in his hair, tugging desperately.

_This dream wasn't like all the others, it wasn't a calm boy, sitting near a window, looking at the city streets, busy with cars. It wasn't the boy walking alone through school corridors, a lovely tune escaping his lips._

_Instead, it was a nightmare, suffocating Lance, draining his very life source._

_“Lance! Please! Answer me!” This time, Lance could see the boy in front of him, clawing at his wrists, his violet eyes streaming with tears on his soft pale skin._

_“Please..” was the last cry heard, before everything faded from existence, and Lance felt like he was falling, down, down, down._

-

Gasping and sputtering, Lance’s eyes shot open, he sat up in bed, taking deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself down.

Why had he dreamt that? Lances mind was clouded with a strange anxiety, he looked out his window, it was nearing sundown.

He could hear the twins playing in the room next door, and the television was on downstairs, probably his father watching a soccer game.

Hearing the familiar sounds brought Lance back to his senses, his stepped out of his bed slowly, and looked to his desk.

He got a sudden urge of wanting to draw the boy again, he couldn't understand why, just, seeing him in such a vulnerable state, it hurt Lance seeing how he yelled and cried out for him, even if he didn't know him.

Even if it was just a dream. There couldn't be an explanation for what Lance had seen today.

So he plopped himself on his office chair, (which he got at a fair price at a very lovely store called Fries,) and brought his sketchbook out of his bag.

Taking out a simple pencil, he began sketch out a head, just a simple circle for a start. Then he drew the rest of the head, the cheekbones and chin, and drew the guidelines for the face. Next he drew a neck and shoulders. He began with the eyes, drawing them wide and full of fear, Lance grunted, he could hear the boys cries, choppy and desperate.

He continued, drawing what he would later colour as the tears, and a faint gnash on his right cheek. He drew a nose, followed by the mouth, crying in place. He finished off with the hair, which Lance took note that considerably now reminded him of a mullet. He didn't bother with the clothes.

Lance took a breath. He shoved his notebook aside, and slumped down on his desk.

“Lance?” he heard someone call from the door of his room, and so he turned to the owner of the voice.

“Veronica?” Lance gave a little gasp, looking at his older sister who was perched up on the doorframe.

“What are you doing here?! It's been so long!” Lances depressed mood vanished as he cracked a smile and stood up from his chair, running to give her a big hug.

“I've missed you too Lance,” she said happily, squeezing her brother back tightly, “I'm just visiting, but I'll have to take flight in a couple of days.”

Lance let go of her, “How's your job going?”

“It's going really great actually, better than I expected.” Veronica said, “How's your art school going? Are you drawing something now?”

Veronica stepped into the room and past Lance, “You have a lot of fancy little tools here.”

“Don't say it like that, it makes you sound old.” Lance teasingly said, walking up besides her. Veronica grabbed Lance’s sketchbook, which was open to the page he was just drawing.

“I wasn't finished with that.” Lance mumbled quietly.

Veronica's eyebrows scrunched a little, as her tongue stuck from the corner off her mouth. An odd movement she did when she was in thought.

“This. . . I've seen this guy somewhere.” She said, putting the notebook back down, “I saw him earlier today, at Starbucks.”

Lance was surprised, mixed with an unknown fear, “Well the drawing is only a character that keeps reappearing in my dreams, it must be just a coincidence. . .”

Veronica turned around, “Well that's one hell of a coincidence, they look practically identical. So does he have a name?” She referred to the drawing.

“Me and Mateo thought of Keith.”

Veronica had her hands on her hips, “It suits him, now c’mon, the whole reason I came up here was to call you down for dinner.”

“Go ahead, I'll meet you downstairs, I need to put everything away so the twins won't demolish it.”

“Ta-ta~” she waved, her eyes shimmered from under her glasses, as she stepped out the door.

Lance took a breath, and turned to his desk, closing his sketchbook.

“Who are you?” Lance asked himself, thinking of the raven haired boy.

-

Lance walked down the stairs, hoping they wouldn't start dinner without him, which rarely happened, unless Maggie and Jr, (the twins,) started complained about their hunger.

He walked to the dining area, luckily, they were still setting the table. Lance walked up to his mother, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Anyway I can help?” He asked, his mother busily finishing up some enchiladas, the red ones to be exact. The family’s favorite meal.

“Si mijo, you can get out the silverware, and get the plastic utensils for the twins.”

Lance nodded and went to drawers, getting out forks and butter knives, as well as plastic ones for the twins.

The plates were already out on the table, so he laid each silver fork and knife according to plate, the plastic plates got the plastic utensils.

After everyone else had gotten called to the table, they all smiled and laughed, paying their respects before eating dinner, they had small talk and large talk, the twins talking about some new show they saw on tv, Mikaela summarizing a book she'd been reading, Daniela showing everyone her new shirt she had bought in the mall, Mateo using his hands to reenact his soccer practice, showing everyone how he almost knocked a boy who was trying to take the ball away from him over, and Veronica telling her mom and dad how her job was going.

Lance loved this part of the evening, just being able to enjoy his family’s company, listening contently while talking and doing everyone else patiently listening to him.

After dinner finished, Lance and Veronica decided, or more so, lucked out, on washing the dishes. Lance washed them while handing them to Veronica for drying.

“Hey Lance?” She asked as she dried her third plate, setting it down with the rest. Lance gave her a small hum, showing he had heard her.   
“I wanted to give you something before I forgot.”

Lance stopped washing for a moment, “What may that be?”

She dug in her pocket, scavenging for something, and then brought back a little trinket. Lance looked at it, it was a bracelet, with pink little gemstones and a pink little flower.

“I know it's kinda girly, but I thought maybe you'd want to give it to someone, Or keep it, but if you don't want it, I could get you a different one, maybe a blue one, lo though it wouldn't be the same, or maybe some studs would suit you too-”

“Veronica.” Lance put his wet hand on his sisters shoulder, “its okay, I love it.” He scooped the bracelet from her hand, putting it on immediately, it suddenly changed from pink to a light red.

“It changes?” Lance asked, looking at the bracelet.

“I forgot to mention, it's a mood bracelet, I thought you'd think it was cool, but they only had them in pink and purple. .”

“That's pretty neat!” Lance fidgeted with the little flower, “What does light red mean?”

Veronica took out a little slip, “The instructions are right here somewhere,” she adjusted her glasses, “light red means love and affection, aw thank you Lance.”

“No biggie, thank you for the bracelet, I feel like a pastel god.”

Lance and Veronica's mother came from the corridor, “You two hurry it up, it's half past ten, you both should be in bed.”

“Yes mama.” They both said in unison, and continued their washing duties.

-

After Lance and Veronica finished, Lance went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Veronica stayed downstairs, since that's where the guest room and extra bathroom were. Lance gave a little sigh of relief as he put his brush back in the bathroom drawer, and went to his room.  
He slipped into some blue basketball shorts and in a plain white shirt on, eager to go to bed, the events from before lost away in his mind. He stopped before he crawled into bed however, and turned out of his room to make some small visits.

He walked into the twins rooms, and went to each of their beds giving them hugs.

“Night guys,” Lance cooed at them, “don't let the bed bugs bite.”

Both Maggie and Jr let out small giggled, before they snuggled in bed.   
Lance went to Mikaela’s room, she wasn't asleep yet, she was working on a project for school.

“Nighty night sis.”

“Night.” She commented, not turning to face him.

He went to Daniela and Mateos last, not bothering going to his parents or Veronica's room, they were probably asleep, and Veronica always skyped her girlfriend at this hour since she was in their apartment in London.

Not wanted to interrupt his parent or older sister, he went back to his room peacefully, and climbed into bed, not thinking twice before falling asleep.

 


End file.
